Faded Letters
by Sakurabear47
Summary: The letters may have faded, but my feelings won't,Why does it always end up this way for each of us? Oneshot.


A/N: A new fanfic by us again! Well, this is a REALLY short one..only 3 pages I guess…but we hope you guys would like it!

Faded Letters

By: Sakurabear47

'His' POV

It is the day of our Masquerade Ball and I'm still wondering… what the hell in the world am I doing in here. If it weren't for the stupid girl I wouldn't be here. Not that she dragged me or anything it's just that… well…I don't know!

The room was filled with noise, noise of the people talking and laughing. Noise of the music that was in full blast for everyone to hear. Everything was black and white making us look like mimes instead of Alice students. Luckily all of us are in masks so no one really recognizes me. I've been sitting here for about two hours now and the party's just halfway over.

Uh oh…

She's coming; she's coming to my table. What do I do!? What do I do!? She's been giving the cold shoulder lately… what did I ever do to her?

"Hey, I can't help but wonder you're all alone… do you want to dance" She asked me nicely I shook my head no.

"Oh well, ok then I'll just sit here." She aided as she pulled the seat so she can have space to sit in.

I didn't argue I let her sit with me.

Silence filled the air; no one talked. She wasn't looking my direction and I wasn't looking at her direction too. Then she started laughing. I just look at her like she was paranoid.

"I'm sorry it's just I remembered all the good times I had at this school and I should be enjoying myself instead I'm here sitting with a complete stranger! I should be enjoying myself since this is my last day here!!" She said everything in one breath.

Wait… rewind. Last day???

"You see I'm leaving this school my grandfather died and I'm going to his burial after that I'm going to stay in his house so that I can guard it. There'll be a school close to it…but it's only an ordinary one. I'll really miss this school." She said losing the joy in her eyes.

The pair of eyes that shone through her glittery mask lost its brilliance.

"I'm sorry about your loss" I said making my voice different so that she wouldn't notice.

"It's alright, I told my friends about it except for one. I don't want him to know so that he won't get worried. I know that he can be cold at times but I know he cares for me."

I do.

"I've been giving him the cold shoulder lately. I did this so that I won't get hurt more. I didn't want to become attached to him, in fact. To tell you the truth I really like him, maybe even more than a friend." My face burns but I still kept my composure.

Once again silence filled the air.

She laughed again.

"I'm sorry it's just that I've never really told anyone about this and here I am talking to a complete stranger about my deepest darkest secret. I can trust you right?" I nodded my head.

"Oh well, look at the time it's time for me to leave. It was nice meeting you." She said as she stood up from her chair.

I reached for her wrist. When I did…

…I didn't want to let go

She looked back, her eyes meeting mine.

"Wait! are you leaving the academy now?" I asked with my fake voice.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said as she departed.

I should go chase her now and bid my goodbye but my feet are numb; I can't even move an inch.

…

…

…

…

That's it I can't take it anymore! I'm going after her. I ran down the silent hallways as it started raining. I tried to look for her in the dormitories but she's not there. The classrooms, not there. The gym, not there. Then I decided that she might be in the main gate. I ran, not caring that the rain was already soaking me all up. I saw a silhouette from afar.

Then I saw her, she was holding an umbrella with her luggage all ready.

As we were around 4 feet away I stopped. We were both standing still, facing each other. Stupid! I didn't even take my mask off. As I was going to take it off I was cut short when she started to talk.

"Oh it's you…" She said.

Suddenly a smile made it's way in her face.

" Since you're here I was hoping you can give this letter to a person named Hyuuga Natsume. I bet you know him." She told me as she handed me a letter.

"Well, goodbye" She said as she started to leave.

I didn't move. But I did say a little goodbye to her, now with my real voice. She smiled and went away.

I opened her letter; I let it fall to the ground. Letting the rain let the letters written in black ink fade. I let out a tear from my eye and whispered…

"I love you too…

…Mikan"

The rain stopped and I glanced once again at the letter.

The "I love you" was gone…

Owari.

A/N: That's it for our short fanfic! Hope ya guys liked it! Please review!!!


End file.
